


The Proposal

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 09/05/15 [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Beach' and/or 'Champagne' </p><p>Chapter two has the same prompt and ALL THE ANGST. If you want fluff, DON'T READ THE SECOND CHAPTER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   On a beach in Hawaii was where Martin had said yes.

   There was music and dancing and a silver ring with an orchid engraved onto it's side.

   Moon light softly caressed the scene in it's silver glow as the ginger haired captain sat in his seat opposite Douglas, the stars gazed down from the heavens as Douglas got on one knee, the heavens by sighed dreamily as Martin said yes.

   Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death, suicide, angst.

   On a beach in Hawaii was where Douglas killed himself.

   There was cheap champagne and off-key singing and howls of sorrow as he drifted along the unforgiving sea.

   Moon light smothered the scene as the old man wailed, the stars taunted him as Douglas couldn't stay afloat much longer, the heavens laughed as Douglas drew his final breath longing for the man he lost.

   Everything was cruel.


End file.
